Fleet operators that manage a relatively large fleet of vehicles can often expend a significant amount of time, manpower and financial resources to maintain a proper operating level for the vehicles. When a fleet includes electric vehicles, maintenance costs can include those associated with charging the energy storage devices within the vehicles (e.g., the cost of power purchased from an energy provider to recharge energy storage devices) as well as a value of time lost to charging when the vehicles could otherwise be operating to provide a service (e.g., a transportation service).